The present invention relates to a plurality of robots positioned on a turntable at spaced locations along the periphery, where the turntable is movable in rotation to predetermined angular positions independently of movement of the individual robots disposed thereon.
A modular robotic finishing work center is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,897. The patent discloses an elevated platform with a turntable mounted thereon which is rotatable about a vertical axis, and a robot manipulator fixedly mounted relative to the vertical axis, wherein the turntable ends are rotatable through a circular path where at least part of the path includes a partially protected booth for collecting paint residue and overspray. The robot manipulator has a movable arm and spray applicator capable of movement along a limited range so as to provide a predetermined envelope of possible work areas for spray finishing, where a portion of the turntable end path and at least a portion of the spray booth are included within this envelope.
A tool turntable for a manufacturing system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,304. The production line manufacturing system includes a programmable multi-position rotatable unit that can be used in each of the work stations to accommodate both changes in workpieces to be processed and tools. The rotatable unit includes a four-position horizontally arranged fixture table including four vertically arranged fixtures movably mounted thereon. A precision locator key on each of the fixtures positions each individual fixture on the table and also serves as a positive fixture stopped in the work position.
It would be desirable in the present invention to provide a turntable or a carousel with a plurality of robots positioned thereon in peripherally spaced locations with respect to one another for movement about a vertical axis of the turntable while allowing independent movement of each of the individual robots positioned thereon. The apparatus for manufacturing parts according to the present invention can include a turntable having an outer periphery and a centrally located axis of rotation, a plurality of robots positioned at peripherally spaced locations about the turntable with respect to one another for independent movement with respect to one another and with respect to movement of the turntable, and a control system for controlling and synchronizing independent individual movements of the robots with rotation of the turntable to move each individual robot from one work station at a first angular position to another work station at a second angular position.
Other objects, advantages and applications of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art when the following description of the best mode contemplated for practicing the invention is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.